Desafeto ou apenas amor?
by Kaaami
Summary: Desafeto ou apenas amor? Nem tudo é o que parece ser. - Fichas abertas '-'
1. Fichaas abertas o

**Disclaimer : **Naruto não me pertence não tio, porque se pertencesse, muita coisa tinha mudado e a vadia da Haruno já tinha morrido. (Y)'

**Autora: **Kaami. ;)

**Classificação: T** – Violência, palavreado impróprio, e possibilidades de casais yuri e yaoi, além de hentai.

**-- --**

**Desafeto ou apenas uma forma de amor?**

**Essa é uma linda fic de fichas, pois não tenho criatividade o bastante para escrever isso sozinha. \o/**

**Avisos antes da ficha:**

**1º Eu não tenho o menor rastro de atividade cerebral então agradeceria se alguém aqui se oferecesse como Beta, só para evitar tantas gafes '-'**

**2º Sim, eu apoio o movimento amor livre, então vocês tem total liberdade para fazer seus personagens serem homossexuais, bissexuais ou heterossexuais.**

**3º A historia se passa em principal na escola/faculdade "Niigata" fundada por Sasebo Niigata, um mafioso procurado.  
4º Essa fic, não é mais uma das típicas fics de faculdades aonde acontece os amores de verão, e esses clichês todos. A faculdade é apenas o cenário em comum, porém essa historia não seguirá mesmo os caminhos comuns, então se isso não o interessa, não faça a ficha. **

Só mais uma coisa...

Por favor, sejam criativos quando fizerem suas fichas. Não quero uma típica menininha inocente que perdeu o pai, a mãe, o cachorro, o papagaio e ainda consegue ser uma garota pura de coração.

Devo avisar q eu realmente gosto muito de personagens sem escrúpulos, maliciosos, e principalmente ORIGINAIS.

Agora, tendo dito isso... Vamos às fichas! \o/

**-- -- -- --**

**Nome: **(Sobrenome/ Nome, para eu não me perder '-')

**Idade: **

**Aniversario:**

**Signo: **(Faça a personalidade compatível com o signo, por favor).

**Nacionalidade: **(Se não é japonesa, me diga o motivo de ir para o Japão, e como aprendeu a falar japonês.)

**Série/Ano: **(Da 8ª serie/9º ano até 3ºano/3ªserie)

**Faculdade: **(PelamordeDeus. Se você estiver na faculdade, diga qual é e em que ano você se encontra, e não escreva no tópico acima.)

**Histórico escolar: **(Seja honesto e coerente, se o histórico é perfeito não há vida social.)

**Aparência: **(Criatividade conta muito, mas eu não quero modelos lindos e nada de mulheres peitudas e maravilhosas, quero HUMANOS.)

**Altura:**

**Personalidade: **(Mais uma vez, não importa sua aparência, se aqui você não me convencer. Está é a parte mais importante de toda a sua ficha, então capriche.)**  
**

**História:** (Historias originais, famílias originais, nada estilo clichê, se quer ter uma chance. Diga tudo de sua família, e fale de algumas experiências que passou com ela, mas não abuse, ou escreva coisas absurdas, pois não quero ter que mandar seu personagem para o hospício ou para o manicômio.)

**Família: **(Nomes, idades, casos, ligações afetivas.)

**Medos e fobias:**

**Característica Principal:**

**Gosta de:**

**Não gosta de:**

**Saúde:**

**Religião:**

**Tipo preferido de musica: **(Inclua nessa pergunta: Toca algum instrumento? '-')

**Arte corporal: **(Tem tatuagens? Aonde? E piercings?)

**Roupas: (No mínimo 2 exemplos de roupas casuais uma de frio e outra de calor, além de roupas para festas e pijamas.)**

**Algum vício:**

**Amigos: **

**Desafetos:  
Par:**

**Sua intenção com seu par, e sua primeira impressão:**

**A intenção de seu par para com você, e sua primeira impressão:**

**Aceita participar de Hentai, Orange, Lemon? **(Não precisa aceitar todos, apenas um deles.)

**Algo que esqueci de colocar:**

**Posso mudar algo em sua ficha? **(Sim ou não)

**Bom, é isso. **

Peço novamente, por favor**, SEJAM CRIATIVOS.**

Obrigadinha :D

**Beijos,**

** kami.**


	2. Aviso

Geeeeeeeeeeeente

Geeeeeeeeeeeente! D:

Só to aqui pra avisar **uma coisinha** '-'

As fichas estão ótimas \o/

Mas ainda assim... D:

**EU PRECISO DE MAIS FICHAS** O'

E por favor, se alguém estiver disposto à homossexualidade, eu adoraria mais fichas assim. '-'

Ah, uma coisinha que eu esqueci '-'

Os personagens disponíveis \o/

Comecemos '-'

**Meninos:**

Gaara ( 2º ano A – 16 anos.)

Kankurou (Faculdade de Artes – 1º ano -/ 20 anos;)

Sai (3º ano A – 16 anos)

Sasuke ( 3º ano A – 16 anos)

Shikamaru (3º ano B – 17 anos)

Neji (3º ano A – 17 anos)

Kiba (2º ano C– 16 anos)

Shino (2º ano C– 17 anos)

Chouji (2 º ano B – 16 anos)

Lee (3º ano A – 17 anos)

Naruto (2º ano A – 16 anos)

Orochimaru ( Personal Stile dos gays não assumidos e garotas vaidosas ;) WTF? '-')

Kabuto ( Ajudante do tio orochi)

Itachi ( Faculdade de Artes Cênicas não por opção mas por uma aposta q perdeu com o Deidara 2º ano – 21 anos)

Deidara ( Faculdade de Artesanato e Artes Cênicas 2º ano – 20 anos)

Sasori (Faculdade de Artesanato – 2º ano – 21 anos)

Tobi ( Faculdade de Artes Cênicas – 3º ano- 22 anos)

Pain ( Faculdade de Literatura – 2º ano – 25 anos)

Kisame (Faculdade de Artes cênicas – 1º ano – 19 anos)

Hidan ( Vagabundo ;) )

Kakuzo (Faculdade de Economia)

Zetsu ( Vagabundo '-')

Minato (Professor de Filosofia)  
Yamato (Professor de Anatomia y' )

Kakashi (Professor de História)

Gai (Professor de Ed. Física)

Iruka ( Professor de Geografia)  
Zabuza (Vagabundo 8D)  
Haku. (3º ano B – 18 anos)

**Meninas**

Temari (3º ano B – 18 anos)

Hinata ( 2º ano A – 15 anos)

Tenten (3º ano A – 17 anos)

Sakura (2º ano B– 16 anos)

Ino ( 2º ano C- 16 anos)

Konan (Faculdade de Literatura – 2º ano – 19 anos)

Kurenai (Professora de CFB)

Karin ( 3º ano A – 18 anos)

Bem, acho que esqueci muitas pessoas :)'

Mas eu supero '-'

ASISJAISJ' Me lembrem de quem eu esqueci \o/ Qualquer personagem de Naruto ta valendo :)

**Apropósito.**

Algumas pessoas já foram escolhidas, mas eu só anunciarei quais são depois de ter selecionado todos os pares, só para não haver arrependimentos.

Agora é só com vocês, e por favor, **mandem mais fichas.**

Beeeijos, k**a**mi. ;


	3. Chapter 3

Olá, meu povo 8D

Bem oo'

Acho que eu acabei demorando demais, esperando as fichas e pá, que nem lancei o primeiro capítulo. D:

Mas, eu decidi por mim mesma que só iria começar a adicionar os personagens escolhidos na fic quando as fichas fecharem. uu'  
Até agora elas estão realmente muito satisfatórias, mas eu preciso de mais fichas, então hoje, eu só farei um pequeno prólogo, para vocês verem como eu escrevo, e também para vocês conhecerem os personagens criador por mim, serão os encarregados pela investigação da escola. :B  
Logo após o "pequeno" prólogo, eu irei avisar alguns dos escolhidos, e darei os personagens que faltam.  
Lembre-se que eu só irei seguir em frente com a fic, quando sobrarem apenas sete personagens (de Naruto) vagos. Ou menos, é claro.

Agora sem mais delongas, vamos começar AA

xx

**Prólogo**

- Mas o que diabos isso significa?! – James era por si só, um arrogante. Mesmo esbanjando beleza e classe por trás daquela cabeleira loira platinada, exageradamente lambuzada de gel seus olhos verdes só demonstravam a mais pura arrogância e prepotência.

- Oras... o que parece ser para você Jay-Jay? – Enquanto caçoava o nem tão amigo, Galad abria um sorriso de deboche mostrando lindos dentes, em curvas simétricas. - Acho que está mais do que óbvio o que isso significa. – Continuou levantando-se sem desmanchar por um segundo sequer seu sorriso que só se tornava maior. – Isso significa que sou eu quem está no comando dessa vez, meu caro. – Agora seu sorriso se transformara em uma linha reta, demonstrando seriedade por trás de seus finos lábios e olhos amendoados. – Então apenas admita a derrota e bem... Traga-me um café. – Sorriu novamente, jogando seus longos cabelos que possuem o mesmo tom de amêndoa que seus olhos, presos por uma pequena fita dourada para o lado do ombro esquerdo, e se retirou da sala.

- MAS QUE MERDA FOI ESSA?! – Agora James estava descontrolado. – O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?! VOCÊ VAI MESMO COLOCAR O IMIGRANDE DE MERDA NA FRENTE DO CASO?!

- Calado James. Não se esqueça de que eu sou seu superior. – Disse seriamente Tatsumi Hosokawa, chefe do departamento de investigações policiais. – Agora, se o senhor resolver se acalmar eu estarei disposto a contar-lhe como será o decorrer da missão que fora discutido na ultima reunião na qual, caso o senhor tenha esquecido, o senhor NÃO FOI! – Seu tom normalmente calmo e cortante, se tornou agressivo ao gritar as ultimas duas palavras. Hosokawa era um homem poderoso e extremamente sagaz. Odiava petulâncias, e seria capaz de matar quantos homens seus precisar para ver Sasebo condenado á uma pena de morte. Alto, dono de dourados olhos, sempre semi-serrados indicando desconfiança era um dos homens mais competentes de toda a policia japonesa.

-... Perdoe-me comandante. – Resmungou contrariado James sentando-se na cadeira, lutando para não mandar seu superior á merda.

- Controle seus instintos tenente. – Cortou-o. – De qualquer forma, não vou perguntar-lhe por que faltou a reunião, pois creio que isso só iria me irritar ainda mais. – Massageou a têmpora esquerda, lembrando-se de que o tenente Mountbatten era consideravelmente famoso por suas festinhas particulares ao lado de prostitutas. Passou a mão em seus grisalhos cabelos, tentando deletar essa informação de sua mente, e continuou. – Caso não esteja sabendo tenente, Niigata está de volta. E creio...

- Ah! Pelo amor de Deus! Ele é só um velho ridículo, cujo tempos de glória acabaram! Duvido que ele consiga mijar sozinho! Muito menos MATAR ALGUÉM! – Esbravejou novamente, ainda estressado por ter sido Galad o escolhido para chefiar a tal missão, que mesmo ainda não sabendo qual é deveria ter pegado, afinal seu trabalho era milhares de vezes melhor do que o do indiano falsificado.

- POR DEUS TENENTE MOUNTBATTEN! MAIS UMA INTROMISSÃO E JURO QUE PEGAREI UMA ARMA DE ATORDOAMENTO E ENFIAREI NO MEIO DO SEU RABO! – Tatsumi poderia ter muitas virtudes, mas paciência, principalmente com ignorantes como James, não era uma delas. – Além disso... – Continuou com uma voz extremamente cortante – Sasebo tem a mesma idade que eu, tenente.

-... Opa. – Não havia palavras para concertar a situação, e James sabia disso – Mas olha! O senhor é tão bem conservado! – Mas ainda assim tentava, piorando ainda mais o que havia feito.

- Cale a boca, James. – Disse, jogando uma enorme e lotada pasta de papelão em seu colo. – Estude isso. São informações sobre Sasebo Niigata. O safado agora montou uma escola... Humpf! Dizem alguns que é para melhorar sua imagem, mas creio eu que há algo de muito importante por trás disso. Se desejar tanto tirar este caso das mãos de Galad, então você irá se esforçar para superá-lo James. E isso não é um incentivo ou uma observação, se é que o senhor me entende. – Por fim, sentou-se em sua imensa cadeira de couro.

- Sim senhor. – Disse com uma voz arrastada demonstrando cansado. Oras, porque diabos ele deveria ler tudo aquilo? Não ia mudar em nada sua situação. Além disso, ele já era melhor que Galad, então não dá para superá-lo ainda mais... Dá? Já estava se levantando quando ouviu a voz autoritária de seu comandante soar mais uma vez.

- James... Creio que você não está levando isso muito a sério. – Ele se inclinou para frente, para encará-lo olho a olho. – Vamos tentar assim...: Eu sei o que você tem feito ultimamente, e também sei de sua falta de comprometimento para com a polícia. Caso o senhor não consiga descobrir o que há por trás daquela escola antes de Galad, serei obrigá-lo a rebaixá-lo, e juro que o colocarei de serviçal 24hras de seu amado companheiro. Estamos entendidos? – Ele não o dera a chance de responder. – Bom! Agora vá, saia daqui. Ah, quase me esqueço! – Um sorriso começar a brotar em seu rosto - Caso ainda não se sinta motivado o bastante se lembre apenas de uma coisa durante toda a missão...: Os pés de Galad cheio de calos que ele provavelmente vai mandá-lo massagear. – Terminou com um sorriso ainda maior divertido ao ver o enorme arrepio que passara pelo corpo do tenente.

- Uh. Infelizmente eu vou lembrar. – E saiu por fim, anulando mentalmente a possibilidade de jantar no mínimo pelos próximos 60 minutos.

- Há! Imigrantes desgraçados – Murmurou Tatsumi colocando sua cabeça entre as mãos para apoiá-la. – Bem... Pelo menos servem para me divertir. – Sorriu com deboche.

xx

Prooonto AA

Bem tem muitos problemas de pontuação, e acho que minha beta Dri Lioncourt vai ter que estar bastante atenta. 8D

Bem!

Agora vou postar alguns dos escolhidos, né? A0A

Acho que se eu enrolar mais, eu morro oo'

Enfim!

xx

-- Escolhidos

Itachi - Fukashi Yuki. - Shuu-chan KC ( O Itachi-kun é todo seu, aproveite A-A)

Deidara - Nobue Flora - Papillon Holie ( Com todo o respeito, eu amei sua ficha! 8D Mas acho que você combina mais com o Deidara do que com o Sasori u.u')

Naruto – Shisuki Yuki - Flávia ( Todo seu o Naruto-kun A-A')

Neji - Shizukami Anna - Anna Shizukami (XD Tudo bem, você ta na sala do Neji AA)

Hinata - Santorino Kyoshiro - sakusasuke ( Minha primeira ficha AA A Hinata é toda sua 8D)

Karin - Kaori Mikan - Mayuu Chan ( Meus Parabéns, amei sua ficha AA)

Lee – Ísis (sem sobrenome o-o') - Lúcia ( Seu nome é muito grande :O, enfim!  
Gostei da sua fichinha, e acho q o Lee fica legal, porque eu pensei assim numas cenas já e pá. 8D)

Sakura- Furoesu Ito - Jo Carpenter ( UMA DAS MELHORES -' Cara, ameei sua ficha gente! \o\)

Minato - Chermont Desiré - Dri Lioncourt ( Muitas vão morrer de ciúmes seus, mas o Minato é todo seu amiga! E obrigada por ser minha Beta! 8D)

Gaara- Kyori Kitsune - Yuirin ( Ele é todo seu! 8D Ai, eu também amo esses ruivos gostosos - )

Hidan - Fluer Lucas - reneev ( ADIVINHA QUEM CONSEGUIU? AA Eu amei sua ficha fih! 8D Relaxa (HH)' )

Shino - Akemi Manami - Mah-Love-Rock (Ta dentro flor! Mas prefiro você com o Shino do que com a Temari oo')

xx

Só um aviso oo'

Gosetsuke Mitsuko – OC.

Ok ok, mas apresse seu par, eu preciso da ficha dele o quanto antes. A-A'

Bem! Esses são alguns dos escolhidos, agora povo...

QUEM NÃO TÁ LÁ DE PERSONAGEM TÁ LIVRE!

Vocês querem uma lista de quem ta livre? Porque tem MUITA gente 8D

Eu vou fazer uma pra vocês

xx

--Livres

Sasori  
Kankurou  
Sai  
Sasuke  
Shikamaru  
Kiba  
Chouji  
Orochimaru  
Kabuto  
Tobi  
Pain  
Kisame  
Kakuzo  
Zetsu  
Yamato  
Kakashi  
Gai  
Iruka  
Zabuza  
Haku.

E as garotas 8D

Temari  
Tenten  
Ino  
Konan  
Kurenai

É isso gente 8D

Mandem mais fichas poxa A-A Eu tenho sentimentos D:

Mandem mais fichas senão eu me mato èe exagerada Ta parei '-'

Beeijos,

ka**a**mi.


	4. Chapter 4

Geente! 8D

Não se empolguem eu não vim postar outro cap, até porque eu estou recebendo muita poucas fichas 8D'

Então assim, quem tiver a fim ta livre oks? Não precisa tem medo è.e'

Apropósito! o.o'

QUEM JÁ ME MANDOU UMA FICHA UMA VEZ... PODE MANDAR OUTRA SIM \o/

Não tenham medo, oras, seu escolhi você é porque tem criatividade, e desde que não seja uma copia do ultimo personagem, pooode mandar! 8D

E quem não foi escolhido... ah! Nunca se sabe quando você vai conseguir è-e

TENTEM!

MANDEM QUANTAS QUISER!

USEM SUA CRIATIVIDADE!

NAVEGUEM NUM MAR DE CHOCOLATE AONDE BATE UMA LEVA BRISA PORPURINOSA! - (que gay XD)

E me mandem quantas fichas quiser, mas PELAMORDEDEUS! MANDEM A.A'

Enfim, era isso 8D

Beeeijos,

ka**a**mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente

**Finalmente! 8D**

Quer dizer, ainda esta faltando bastantes fichas e personagens A.A'

Mas eu não consigo esperar mais. D:

Então, eu vou ter que quebrar a minha promessa e vou postar mesmo estando incompleto o primeiro capítulo. :D

A sim, agora uma lista de todos os escolhidos até agora! 8D

-x-

Itachi - Fukashi Yuki. - Shuu-chan KC ( O Itachi-kun é todo seu, aproveite A-A)

Deidara - Nobue Flora - Papillon Holie ( Com todo o respeito, eu amei sua ficha! 8D Mas acho que você combina mais com o Deidara do que com o Sasori u.u')

Naruto – Shisuki Yuki - Flávia ( Todo seu o Naruto-kun A-A')

Neji - Shizukami Anna - Anna Shizukami (XD Tudo bem, você ta na sala do Neji AA)

Hinata - Santorino Kyoshiro - sakusasuke ( Minha primeira ficha AA A Hinata é toda sua 8D)

Karin - Kaori Mikan - Mayuu Chan ( Meus Parabéns, amei sua ficha AA)

Lee – Ísis (sem sobrenome o-o') - Lúcia ( Seu nome é muito grande :O, enfim!  
Gostei da sua fichinha, e acho q o Lee fica legal, porque eu pensei assim numas cenas já e pá. 8D)

Sakura- Furoesu Ito - Jo Carpenter ( UMA DAS MELHORES -' Cara, ameei sua ficha gente! \o\)

Minato - Chermont Desiré - Dri Lioncourt ( Muitas vão morrer de ciúmes seus, mas o Minato é todo seu amiga! E obrigada por ser minha Beta! 8D)

Gaara- Kyori Kitsune - Yuirin ( Ele é todo seu! 8D Ai, eu também amo esses ruivos gostosos - )

Hidan - Fluer Lucas - reneev ( ADIVINHA QUEM CONSEGUIU? AA Eu amei sua ficha fih! 8D Relaxa (HH)' )

Shino - Akemi Manami - Mah-Love-Rock (Ta dentro flor! Mas prefiro você com o Shino do que com a Temari o.o')

**-x-**

**Novos.**

Kisame - Kitsune Shinji - Taiyoo Shinda ( Massa! XD Tá aí um nerd que eu pegaria!)

Ino - Edward Trent - kamila-chan ( Uhul 8D Gostosão, porra '3')

Tobi - Omikuji Kazumo -ludy-chann ( Amei a química 8D Achei vocês fodões juntos! 8D)

Sai – Mafron Beatrice – reneev ( Só de imaginar o que o Sai ia falar e fazer, ao ver ela o seguindo, vc foi escolhida XD)

Haku - Sato Kai – Wuahana (Adorei a criatividade! 8D Vocês dois, ficam ótimos juntos A.A)

Temari – Katsuro Ayame - winry-fma-girl ( Acho melhor só escolher uma A.A Tudo bem?)

Kakashi - Santini Haneda - AnimeStar360 ( Adorei! \o/)

Sasori - Hirumo Mazua - DaH cHaN (Caham... ù.u Obrigada por falar dos meus peitos em rede mundial ¬¬)

Kiba - Makino Mei - ' Pontoevirgula ( Amei sua ficha \o/)

Pain - Masako Kooun - ludy-chan ( Ameei a sua ficha gente! 8D Aproposito, agora eu to em duvidas ô.o É Pain ou Pein? G.G' XD)

-x-

**AVISO: **

:Hamasaki Ayumi -Nagato Lunare -Verlag Tsukyino Will.  
Se todas concordarem, eu gostaria de fazer uma disputa pelo Sasukemo 8D Eu gostei tanto das 3 personagens A.A E vocês ficam perfeitas para rivais amorosas!

Deixem! Deixem \o/

-x-

Ok ok. 8D

Agora por favor não me matem ô.o O cap ta quase pronto, eu só estou atrás de mais algumas fichas! O:

Mas eu vou postar, mesmo incompleto u.u

Podem fazer contagem regressiva!

Vocês vão ter seu capítulo em **5 dias** no máximo!

Aproposito, as fichas ainda estão ABERTAS 8D

Ok, agora eu parei de enrolar o.o

Beeeijos,

ka**a**mi.


End file.
